


We All Like Annie

by jeffwik (Portioncontrol)



Series: Everybody Knows [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Gen, I just thought it was funny is all, I mean a scene I cut from my fanfic, I mean not like a missing scene from an episode wherein Jeff and Annie make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portioncontrol/pseuds/jeffwik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from "Everybody Knows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Like Annie

**Author's Note:**

> At one point in this story's evolution, the plan was for Jeff and Annie to have a screaming fight around chapter 21 or so; a tearful Annie would call Frankie for support, telling her that she'd been right all along.  Frankie would decamp to Boston to support Annie and prevent any backsliding, befriending Vicki along the way and failing utterly to prevent Jeff and Annie from reconciling.  However when the time came, I didn't have the heart to split Jeff and Annie up again after more than twenty chapters gradually pulling them together, so the entire back end of the outline was substantially rewritten, and this fragment left on the cutting room floor.

****Britta was last to arrive; Frankie, Elroy, Craig, and Chang were all already seated around the study table. "Hello, Nipple-Dippers!" She slid into her seat.Seeing the expressions on the faces of the others at the table, which ranged from diffident to baffled, she tried to explain."Because the last time we met, we were making a joke about the name…?"

"I don't remember that," Elroy grumbled.

"Oh, you weren't here," Britta told him.

"You met without me?!" he thundered.

"No!" Britta yelped."I mean, yes?"

"People, please," Frankie said."I've called us together to address some recent and disturbing developments in the life of the one person we all care about."

"And thanks for that," Chang said, "but y'know, I'm just happy to be here.Enjoying the ride, right?I mean, I knew going in I wouldn't be the 'Ham Girl Guy' forever.I feel good about the events of the last year, and I'm happy to be back here, teaching… I'm sorry, what do I teach now?"

"Study hall."Frankie frowned."I was actually referring to Annie Edison."

"Abed's girlfriend?" Elroy glanced around the table as several of others looked up in surprise."What?"

"Abed and Annie, no," Britta told him."Annie and Jeff, yes."

"Jeff the drunk?" Elroy looked baffled."You said he moved."

"And Annie moved," Britta said, nodding.

"Annie moved to LA with Abed."

"No, no, Troy is in LA with Abed—"

"Who the hell is Troy?!" Elroy cried.

"My ex-boyfriend!" Britta shrieked, cowering.

"Did everyone in this group sleep with everyone else, at some point?" Frankie asked."Was it just a big key party?"

"Well, there was me and Shirley, of course," Chang said, ticking items off on his fingers. "Jeff and Britta, Britta and Troy, Troy and Abed, Abed and Annie, Annie and Jeff, Jeff and Craig, Craig and Pierce, Pierce and Britta…"

"Most of that didn't happen," Britta assured Frankie.

"Well, actually…" mused Craig. He made a so-so gesture.

Chang raised a hand."Neil and Vicki!Maureen and Albert!"

"I thought Neil was with Tory," Craig said.

"Neil's like me," Chang declared."I mean, he's white and straight, but other than that.He's a playa!"

"Wait, wait, shut up," said Craig, "Maureen and Albert?Albert from the typewriter repair department Albert?"

Chang nodded.

"I had no idea," Craig marveled.

"We're getting off track," Frankie said."I asked you all to meet because of Annie."

"Annie can take care of herself," Craig said."How is Jeffrey doing?Does anyone know?"

"Jeff the drunk?" Elroy raised one eyebrow.

"He actually quit drinking," Frankie said, "over the summer."

"He didn't quit," Britta corrected."He just quit drinking during the day.He was only drinking because of Annie, you know."

"Annie's an alcoholic?" Chang squinted."That does ring a bell."

"Annie was a pillhead," Craig recalled."But she went through rehab."

"Pillhead seems like a really harsh term," Elroy mused."Addiction is a disease."

"You keep calling Jeff a drunk," Britta pointed out. "Which is kind of dehumanizing."

"Well, that's Jeff," Elroy countered."I like Annie."

"We all like Annie," Frankie said, trying to bring the meeting back on track.

"Gay!" cried Chang.

"We all like Annie —"

"Some in different ways than others, am I right?" Chang held up a hand for Elroy to high-five, but Elroy just shook his head.

"We all like Annie," Frankie said for the third time."And she's just gone through a bad breakup—"

"Really?" Craig asked skeptically."She just moved to Boston."

"That was almost two months ago," Frankie reminded him.

"Huh, time flies.Still, this is Annie —"

Britta shushed him. "She and Jeff…?" she asked Frankie.

Frankie nodded sourly.

"Last I heard he didn't know she was in the city," Britta said."When was this?"

"Things happen fast, apparently," Frankie said.

"I'm sorry," Craig said."What are we taking about?"

"I'm taking a short leave of absence," Frankie declared."And I'd like Elroy… and Britta, I suppose… to help out while I'm gone."

"I don't know…" began Elroy.

"We'll pay you," said Frankie.

"We'll do it!" cried Britta.

Craig chuckled nervously."Frankie, I think I can handle running the school without you," he said."All due respect, but I have been dean for years."

"I don't think we can spare you from your current duties," Frankie said.

"He has current duties?" Britta asked.

Frankie nodded tightly."I'll fill you in before I go."

"Where are you going?" Chang asked."Gonna try to catch Annie on the rebound?Gaaaay!"

Frankie reddened slightly."I'd like to think I've made it clear that I choose not to discuss—"

"Yes, yes," Elroy said."I don't care."

"I think we're getting away from the main issue," said Craig. "Does anyone know anything about Jeffrey?How is he?Is he coming back?"

"Well, I have no idea, obviously," Britta said, annoyed that Annie had, apparently, confided in Frankie and not in her."Nobody tells me anything."

"I haven't spoken to him, but I wouldn't be surprised," said Frankie.

"I spoke to him!" Craig said excitedly."He called to ask about Annie.And Russell Borchert."

"Annie and Russell Borchert," Chang mused.He shook his head."I can't see it.He's way too old for her."

"She likes older men, though," Britta pointed out, a little petulantly.

"Okay!" snapped Elroy."Jeff this, Annie that, Jeff and Annie other.They both moved away months ago, so why are we sitting around talking about them?Do we not have lives of our own?Are we just supporting players in someone else's drama?"

The table grew silent for a moment, as everyone reflected on Elroy's words.

"I'm over four hundred thousand dollars in debt now," Chang offered."I made some bad decisions when I was in Hollywood.In my defense, I thought I was going to be the next Pia Zadora."

"All that aside," Frankie said, "there are of course many other issues at hand besides Jeff and Annie's love life.First of all, there's the question of what to do about the sinkhole in the elementary education slash nursing slash mathematics slash Russian literature building—"

"Wait," said Craig, "Jeff and Annie's love life, singular?"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it; that's as far down this road as I got before I decided that Jeff and Annie should just skip through the tulips, romantic style, in the last half-dozen chapters. But this scene was cute, I thought, and it was the only appearance of Elroy, so, here it is, you know?


End file.
